mapledestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
MapleDestiny In-Game Rules The Portuguese translation of the In-Game Rules can be found on In-Game Rules (Portuguese). How the rules work By playing MapleDestiny, you agree to all said rules, ignorance is not an excuse. * Rules are always subject to change according to administrative decision. * The rules are to be interpreted by Staff, not players. Staff may give lesser or more sever punishment at their discretion. * What's written here is against the rules (Exception of explanation of account sharing) * What's written here is only a short description * Punishment ranking: punishment ranking for first offense, punishment ranking for second offense, etc. Your In-game Moderators: * AnarchyAngel: Admin * Meko: Admin * Zelda: Admin * Starfrozen: Head GM * NocturnalSky: GM * Shuryo: GM * Mnemosyne: Forum Mod Punishment rankings: 1: Permanent ban 2: Temporary ban (7 days) 3: Temporary ban (3 days) 4: Temporary ban (1 day) 5: Mute (3 hours) 6: Warning Administrative Decision As owners and operators of MapleDestiny, administrators hold the right to deny any person access to the private server. If there is a unanimous admin approval, a player may be excluded for reasons other than stated in the rules. Hacking Hacking is not tolerated. This goes for not only you, but users on your account or connection as well. There are no second chances! Punishment ranking: 1 Ban evasion If you are banned temporarily or permanently and you log on to the game on any account, regardless of IP, you are evading your ban. Punishment ranking: 1 Packet and .wz Editing Neither packet nor .wz editing are allowed on DestinyMS. Only exceptions are UI.WZ edits and the lightbulb removing quest.wz Unsure whether something is allowable on the server? Ask in the forum! (YOU are responsible for your files!) Connection to Destiny with the non-default client will result in an immediate ban. The server is set to automatically ban invalid files. Punishment ranking: 1 Botting Botting is not an acceptable form of gameplay. This is NOT limited to botting programs! THIS INCLUDES: Not playing the game If a staff member comes up to you, unhides, and tries to get your attention for a full minute but is ignored, yes you will be banned for botting. Punishment ranking: 6,1 Advertising Advertising other servers, don't do it. Punishment ranking: 1 NX abuse Using illegitimate means to acquire more NX than one would normally receive. This includes using 'mule' accounts to benefit from achievements that would otherwise require multiple participants. Punishment ranking: 1 Glitch abuse If you find a glitch- report it! "Testing" glitches also falls under this category. Please report glitches to a GM, developer, or admin and let us deal with it. Punishment ranking: 1 Boss-glitch abuse If you intentionally divert a boss' intention to make it 'stuck' or it stop attacking; it's glitching. If when a character goes to a certain point and the boss stops attacking, it's glitching. If you cannot survive the boss and resort to this, it's glitching. Punishment ranking: 1 Selling/Buying items for real money (and or attempt) This cultures a pay-to-play environment, and we don't want that. This rule includes inter-server trading. Punishment ranking: 2,1 PQ characters No individual is allowed to bring additional characters which do not contribute to the success of PQs. This includes (but is not limited to): using mules to sign up for Zakum/Horn tail/ Ludi PQ/ Amoria PQ/ Kerning PQ/ Guild PQ, Orbis PQ, bringing mules into BPQ/HT/Zakum etc. *Using multiple computers instead of multi-clienting does not exempt you from this rule. Punishment ranking: 6,2,1 Staff impersonation Impersonating a staff member/ claiming you are staff. Punishment ranking: 2,1 Scamming Scamming other users is unacceptable and punishable. Punishment ranking: 6(return of item/mesos), 1 Account Sharing Keep your password / PIC to yourself. Do not disclose this information to any staff members. Punishment ranking: Not punishable, but you assume all risk of cross-banning by allowing anyone else onto your account. Insulting staff members Please note that this is only as harassment of staff, NOT personal disputes. Even if you have an issue with a staff member as a person, it is still expected you will treat them with respect as a staff member when they are performing their job. Punishment ranking: 1 Racism I believe this rule speaks for itself. This does not include petty things, so please be serious when reporting racism. Punishment ranking: 3, 2, 1 Insulting other members/harassment Though you may be in a dispute with another player, it is still expected that you will treat each other with some respect. Please don't report somebody for this if they called you "noob" or something on that level, but if it is serious harassment or a personal attack, we encourage reporting the issue. Mass defaming falls under this category. However, defaming somebody once is not against the rules, even if they have no reason for it. Punishment ranking: 3, 2, 1 Super megaphone spam "Super megaphone spam" is defined as: Using 5 or more super megaphones in the span of 20 seconds, having conversations through them, etc. Do not spam Super megaphones. Punishment ranking: 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Offensive language over megaphones Though we no longer ban cursing in most situations (unless excessive or used to harass other players), we do not condone usage of foul language over megaphones. Only megaphone in English so it can be moderated. Punishment ranking: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Kill Stealing If a player is on a map first and is NOT afk, they have the right of ownership to the map. This means they do not HAVE to share (though it is greatly encouraged!) even if all the other channels are full. If another player is in a map when you arrive and you wish to share- ask! If they say no, then leave. Remember that "sharing" without permission is called "stealing". WE WILL NO LONGER BE TAKING REPORTS FOR THE MAPS: ''' "Entrance to the Spooky World" AND "Haunted House - Chimney Possessed by the Clown".' Please do your best to solve simple problems between yourselves. In some cases, we will step in (but that will only be in extreme cases). Punishment ranking: 6, 4, 3, 2, 1 '''Jump quest mules/ achievement farming' A player may not exploit account wide achievements by making multiple accounts just for that purpose. This includes (but is not limited to): Anego achievements, Jump quests, leveling up, PQs, damage achievements. Players are restricted to two accounts for weekly jump quest achievements. Punishment ranking: 6, 2, 1 Call GM command abuse This command is to call a GM when you are in need of help, or questions. Misuse of this command is forbidden IE: Spamming the command, being rude to GMs, claims that don't warrant GM assistance. Punishment ranking: 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 MapleDestiny Forum Rules How the rules work * By making an account here, you agree to all said rules, ignorance is not an excuse. * Rules are always subject to change according to administrative decision. * The rules are to be interpreted by Staff, not players. Staff may give lesser or more sever punishment at their discretion. * What's written here is against the rules * What's written here is only a short description Your Forum Moderators * AnarchyAngel: Casual Admin * Meko: Admin * Zelda: Admin * Starfrozen: Head Game Master * Sire: Head Forum Moderator * Prakigam : Game Master * Darvinious : Game Master Punishment Severities 1: Permanent ban 2: Temporary ban (Length dependent on severity) 3: Warning 4: Thread/post deleted Administrative Decision As owners and operators of MapleDestiny, administrators hold the right to deny any person access to the forums. If there is a unanimous admin approval, a player may be excluded for reasons other than stated in the rules. The Forums and In-Game In-Game and the forums are two different worlds, you will not be banned on the forums for something you did in-game, and vice versa. (Exception of unanimous admin approval) Warnings All staff are able to issue warnings to forum accounts. If you ignore warnings or if staff has noticed an account accumulating too many warnings, it may result in additional actions being taken (To be decided by staff). Flaming/Trolling/Spamming Do not post specifically to incite anger or frustration in another member. Use good judgment when 'joking' and stop if asked. Do not re-post posts if your post was deleted by a mod. The objective of this rule is to maintain an atmosphere of decency and prevent large amounts of "Maple Drama" Forum Ban Appeals All banned players are entitled to plead their case if they disagree with their ban. This is done by posting on the forums under the Ban Appeal section and following the correct format. You may appeal twice if the first appeal was denied, as long as it adds something to your argument. If you are denied twice and continue to post appeals after, you will be banned from the forums. Ban Evasion If you are banned temporarily or permanently and you are found on another account, regardless of IP, you are evading your ban. Thread Bumping You may bump your Trading thread every now and then. Refrain from bumping in the same 24-hour period, or you may have your thread deleted and a warning given. Do not bump old and dead threads, you will automatically have your post deleted and a warning given. (Certain threads such as MapleDestiny SS thread and the communal threads are immune to this). Advertising Do not advertise other servers/companies here. We cannot measure the legitimacy of these things so it will not be tolerated. NSFW Content Please do not post NSFW content in this forum, even if it is hidden under a spoiler, your post will be deleted and additional actions will be taken. Insulting Staff Members Please note that this is only as harassment of staff, NOT personal disputes. Even if you have an issue with a staff member as a person, it is still expected you will treat them with respect as a staff member when they are performing their job. Category:Useful Information